


Wait, What?

by tnh1722



Series: The Blessed Lightwood-Bane Family [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angry Alec Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, M/M, Parent Alec Lightwood, Parent Magnus Bane, Protective Magnus Bane, Winged Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 16:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15147614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnh1722/pseuds/tnh1722
Summary: Alec has a secret that his children don't know about. He gets angry and reveals too much in the kitchen. Someone has some explaining to do...





	Wait, What?

**Author's Note:**

> I was introduced to Winged!Alec and felt very inspired and intrigued.

Sometimes he forgot that they were back there. The only time there were even exposed in their loft was when he and Magnus were having a rather...emotional time in bed. Only a handful of people knew he was one of the Blessed anyway, it’s not like he flaunts them around. He rarely had them in the open, using them when necessary during missions and getting the upper hand against Jace during training because it annoyed his parabatai. Their kids didn’t even know about them, something that he slightly regretted right now considering they were staring at him with gaping mouths. 

He looked at his husband with a pleading glare, not knowing what to do except try and keep himself at bay. All of his anger was washed away at the fact that his large wings had just uncontrollably sprouted from his back, knocking dishes from the kitchen counter and taking up the most of the room at full extension. He tried to reign them in, but he knew it was going to take a little while, especially with him being so emotional. 

This is going to be a fun talk with the boys, explaining that Dad has angel wings….

\---

“My father is coming to visit and has requested a family dinner,” Alec pouted as he walked through the door of the loft with his elder son, Rafael. He set is bow, quiver, blade, and holster on the top shelf near the door and walked towards the kitchen. He was greeted with a comforting look on his husband’s face. Magnus and their younger son, Max were making dinner together. 

“I’m sorry, darling. I know what kind of mood Robert puts you in,” Magnus consoled then leaning in to kiss Alec hello. He also stepped over to give Rafael a hug before he started setting the table. “If we host the dinner here, you will be in control of the whole night.”

“Magnus, we not having this dinner. He does not deserve to just call a dinner when he wants to visit. His has missed everything for our kids, he has seen Izzy’s son once, and hasn’t even met Jace’s daughter. Why should he get the power to bring us all together? Because he works for the Clave, that certainly won’t sway me. I am tired of his sh...crap, his crap,” Alec ranted, catching himself at the end so he doesn’t curse in front of the boys. They may be 15 and 12, but he still stops himself. 

“Jeez, Dad, tell us how you really feel,” Max joked, earning a death glare from Alec and a flick on one of his horns from Magnus. He muttered an apology seeing that his Dad was actually very upset by the whole situation. Alec is almost never an angry person so the boys know that this is serious. They, of course, know about the never going to be grandfather Robert Lightwood that treats their father horribly, but even he rarely gets Alec this worked up. 

“Alexander, relax. He probably just mentioned it to stir you up, which obviously worked. Why don’t we just pause this conversation and have dinner with the boys? Max learned some new tricks today and I’m sure Rafael has at least one story for us about his lovely trainor, Uncle Jace,” Magnus tried lightly, he knew Robert was the one person who could pull his husband from his ever-pleasant nature. He knew this was far from over, but keeping Alec calm would be best for everyone. 

“I know what you are trying to do, Mags. Why is it that everyone insists on talking me down instead of talking this out? Jace offered to distract with sparring, Izzy told me to go home and talk about it tomorrow, Mom wouldn’t even touch the subject, and now you want me to just ignore it and eat dinner. Apparently Robert doesn’t bother all of you like he bothers me so maybe I should just let you throw a wonderful dinner with him and I’ll go kill some damn demons!” Alec yelled before slamming his fist down on the counter, breaking a plate in the process. He rubbed at his sore hand and muttered something while starting to clean up the shards of ceramic plate on the counter. 

Magnus snapped his fingers and the plate was whole again. He moved gracefully around the kitchen island and brought a wave of blue magic over Alec’s tensed fist, healing the injury. “You know why we all distract you from your anger and why you are rarely an angry man. I would never ignore your feelings and you know that, or at least, I thought you do. Now, why don’t you go change out of your suit, calm down, and come back to eat dinner with your family who does not deserve your yelling,” Magnus stated calmly, motioning for the kids to start plating dinner and begin eating. 

“Yeah, Dad, Max made spaghetti. That’s your favorite, especially after a crappy day,” Rafael offered in an attempt to bring Alec down. The boys had no idea what Magnus was referring to about the distracting stuff, but it must be serious for Papa to not agree with Dad. They argue occasionally, but Rafael hadn’t seen them have an interaction like this in long time, if ever which made him nervous. 

“CALM DOWN!? CRAPPY DAY!? Do you guys realize that this is not some stupid paperwork or demon nest? This is my father!” Alec let out in frustration. Magnus was taken aback by the outburst knowing this was not going to end well. Alec could only keep it in so long and every so often, he had a breakdown of sorts over his father. The one thing that still gets to him this way. 

Magnus thought about trying to console his husband before Alec cut his thoughts short, “Robert Lightwood, who attempted to shun me from our family, who verbally and physically abused me for loving Magnus, who comes in and gets his way just because everyone is afraid of him! I’m tired of everyone refusing to see this the way I do! I’m tired of letting him win!” Alec shouted before he hunched forward slightly and hissed in slight pain. Now he was pissed at himself, knowing what was about to happen. He moved forward gripping the countertop, trying to steady his body. Releasing his wings when he wanted to was not painful at all, however, when they broke through due to emotional response, it burned and usually threw out his back. 

“Boys, get back behind the counter, now!” Alec shouted again through the pain, looking around for Magnus. Before his eyes could find his husband, his wings shot out of his shoulder blades extending throughout the kitchen, knocking things over in the process. He slumped against the counter, resting on his forearms while attempting to catch his breath. Alec felt Magnus’ hand intertwine with his own and heard the warlock telling him to breath. 

Alec looked up to see both of his sons with wide mouths just staring at his large wings. His wings were beautiful, honestly, only inconvenient to always have protruding from his back. They were long and white with hints of gold throughout the feathers and deep, navy blue tips. He knew that Magnus loved them and wanted the boys to know about them, but Alec figured it was something that they would never see. He wasn’t embarrassed to be one of the Blessed, gifted wings by Raziel. But, most members of the Blessed were absolute jerks, always showing them off, using them to flirt and get their way. Alec swore he would never be like that as soon as they appeared on his 16th birthday. He had gotten really good at hiding them, but sometimes his emotions won him over. 

“BY THE ANGEL, YOU ARE ONE OF THE BLESSED! DAD, WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME?!” Rafael proclaimed, clearly breaking from his shock. The younger shadowhunter slowly walked around from the counter and looked up at Alec. He knew Dad was crazy strong and an incredible leader, but his father was one of the Blessed. Just when Rafael thought his adopted life couldn’t get any better. 

“Wait, what? I’m sorry, what the hell is actually going on? Papa, is this your magic? Blessed, what are the Blessed? Is Dad an angel? Holy shit, IS DAD AN ANGEL?!” Max blurted out as he was processing what he was seeing. 

“Language!” Magnus and Alec responded at the same time. 

“Seriously! Right now, you’re yelling at me now?! Dad has wings, WINGS!” Max clearly still in shock as he wildly flung his arm, gesturing towards Alec. Magnus walked over to Max and cupped his face with both hands. Magnus laughed slightly before he started to explain what was going on, only to be cut off by Alec who was carefully sitting down in one of their kitchen chairs. 

“Why don’t we all sit down and have a chat?” 

\--- 

“Okay, so the Blessed are really rare and means that the person is really strong and a guardian? Great, we already knew that. Have you met Dad? All of that is obvious,” Max huffed once Alec’s explanation had ended causing Alec’s cheeks to flush at his son’s kind words. Magnus smiled and grabbed his husband’s hand. 

“I would have to agree with you, Blue. Your Dad can’t really hide any of his Blessed qualities besides the wings. Being completely honest, I am surprised he kept them from you this long,” Magnus confessed, looking over at Alec with loving eyes causing the shadowhunter to redden even more. 

‘I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you guys, not many people know. I only use them when I really need to and to beat up your Uncle Jace,” Alec joked making his sons laugh. 

Max had yet another sudden realization making his face change again into shock. Everyone seemed nervous as Rafael reached out for his brother’s hand. “You okay, hermano?” Rafael asked softly. 

“CAN YOU FLY? YOU HAVE ANGEL WINGS, OH MY GOD, DAD CAN FLY!” came from Max’s outbursts, causing another round of laughs. Max just looked at Alec expectantly as if he may break without an answer. Alec got up from the table and grabbed Max’s hand, taking him towards the balcony doors. He opened the balcony doors and pulled Max outside to sit him down on the outdoor couch. Magnus and Rafael both followed already knowing the answer but wanting to see it for themselves. Alec waited until the three were seated and stepped out into the open area of the balcony. 

“It’s been a while since I’ve seen you take flight, darling,” Magnus said lovingly. He loved seeing Alec’s true form which was a rare sight so this was a treat for him too. Alec’s wings started to move up and down, gently and gracefully. His feets slowly pulled from the ground as he levitated above the floor. Alec floated up a little bit higher proving that he could truly fly and not just float before landing tenderly. 

“Dad can fly. Okay, wow, Dad was angel wings and can fly. That’s fine, nothing about our family is normal so that’s not weird. Whoa, okay, I’m fine, I swear…” Max said in awe as his Dad just put his wings away so they were no longer in sight. 

“Yes, you are fine. Now, we all need to eat dinner and then your Dad needs to get to bed because he has more than exerted himself tonight. Also, we do not speak of Dad’s wings outside of home and we do not attempt to make him angry or sad in order to force his wings out. Are we understood?” Magnus said in his High Warlock voice leaving Alec with a smirk on his face and both boys nodding in agreement. 

Alec grabbed Magnus’ hand and placed a kiss on his temple. Both boys made gagging sounds as they started walking back inside. “Oh please, go eat your dinner,” Alec joked and pulled Magnus in for a hug, taking advantage of their private moment. “I’m sorry I yelled, I was just upset with Robert. I know you care and I know you were trying to do what’s best for me. Thank you for helping me explain to the boys. I really don’t know what I would do without you. The wings aren’t the only thing I was blessed with.” 

“Just when I thought we had all the emotions behind us for the night,” Magnus replied with tear-brimmed eyes, “Your way with words is quite the blessing as well.” The warlock leaned over to kiss his husband lovingly. “I love you, my angel.”

“I love you too, Mags.” Alec grabbed his hand to guide them back inside. 

“Would you two stop making out and come eat dinner with us?” Rafael yelled out causing both men to start laughing. 

\---

One year later

“Happy Birthday, dear Rafael! Happy Birthday to you!” the group sang out watching the now 16 year old shadowhunter blow out his candles. Rafael was pulled into a hug by his Dad as his Papa started to cut his cake and hand it out. Magnus had insisted on a full celebration at the Institute to which Alec could not deny him. Rafael looked around the room seeing all of his family and friends and nearly the whole Institute around. 

Rafael was pulled from his thoughts by Alec standing in front of him. “You feeling okay, Rafe? You seem a little out of it,” Alec expressed holding his son close. He pulled him over to the side of the room as everyone was distracted by cake. 

“Yeah, I just feel a little weird today. I don’t feel sick, just a little off,” Rafael confessed trying to keep his Dad calm but needing to be honest with him. Alec is the king of holding back feelings so Rafael knew Alec would understand him holding the feelings back all day. 

“Baby, does your back hurt? Are your arms tingling? Describe what you are feeling to me, please,” Alec hurried out, looking more interested than worried. Rafael blushed slightly at Alec’s pet name that is usually reserved for home. He knew his Dad was an amazing parent, but how did he know everything?

“How did you know that?” the younger shadowhunter asked before continuing. “My back has been sore all day, I assumed I slept wrong. Then my fingers felt weird, like I couldn’t hold anything without maybe dropping it which never happens. The feeling worked up my arms and now it is at my shoulders. I feel like my whole body is going to go numb soon,” Rafael admitted knowing his Dad would be able to fix it and not completely overreact like Papa would. 

Alec walked away quickly without saying a word, whispered something to Magnus, and came back over to him grabbing Rafael’s hand. “Hijo, I need to you stay calm and come with me. Trust me, okay, I know what is happening and I am going to help you through it, I promise.” 

Rafael was shocked, his Dad was in full Head of the Institute mode and called him ‘hijo’ which Alec only uses when he is worried or upset….or drunk as they had learned a while back. Through all of his training and shadowhunter work, he was almost never scared anymore, especially with Alec, but right now, he was terrified. “Dad..please...what is going on?”

Alec pushed open the doors to the training room, sitting Rafael down on a chair. He then started moving things out of the way and clearing the already large, open space so nothing was around them. Rafael was about to ask again when he saw Magnus, Max, and the rest of his close family enter the room. 

“Alexander, I told Luke and Underhill to keep everyone at the party. Are you sure this is what is happening?” Magnus took Alec’s hand to pull his focus back to the group. Rafael saw Maryse sit Max down in a chair while his aunts, uncles, and cousins found seats as well. 

“He described the feeling exactly and I have this feeling inside. It’s been nearly impossible to contain myself today. I was in pain all morning so something will happen, I’m sure of it,” Alec declared looking back at Rafael with a smile. Magnus walked over to his son and placed a kiss on his forehead. 

“Dad is going to take care of everything, I promise. You know he wouldn’t let anything bad happen, right?” Magnus asked Rafael while cupping his son’s face in his hands. 

“Would someone please tell me what is going on? How does everyone know what is happening except me? Dad, please-” Rafael was pleading before he was cut off by Alec’s wings making their presence known. Alec sighed in relief knowing that he was right as he fluttered back down to the floor. He knew that this moment was real and was so excited to fulfill this duty of being one of the Blessed. Welcoming a new member, it was so rare and some members never get the opportunity, but when Alec woke up this morning, he knew something incredible was going to happen today. 

“Raf, baby, listen to me. It is going to burn and it may hurt. Sometimes it throws my back out so if you have trouble staying on your feet, just lean on me, okay? I will not leave your side,” Alec said as he knelt down in front of his son while grabbing his hands in his. “It might be fast or it may take awhile for everything to happen, but you need to stay calm and know that I am here for you. Always.” Alec recited the speech he had heard the day he received his wings, he was welcomed in by his grandfather. 

“Dad, please tell me what is happening to me. Am I dying or something?” Rafael was almost panicking now, his family was here to watch him die...great, what a great birthday.  
“Hijo, look at me. You are one of the Blessed, you are about to get your wings,” Alec breathed out as he was overwhelmed with emotion as well. Rafael may be adopted, but he shares something with Alec by blood beyond being a shadowhunter. If Alec didn’t have his son to focus on right now, he would most certainly be in tears. 

Rafael gasped and his eyes grew wide, staring at his father. “Wait, wh-what...are...are you sure?” he asked as he gripped Alec’s hands tighter. 

“I’m sure, Rafe. I’m going to start now, are you ready?” Alec asked in a hushed voice, still holding onto his son. Rafael just nodded and stood up out of the chair. He looked back as the chair disappeared in a puff of blue magic. He smiled over to his Papa who had tears in his as did the rest of his family who were all watching the interaction. 

“Oh, great Raziel, I call upon you to help with young Blessed’s transformation. Help me guide him into guardianship and grant him his wings to protect all those around him,” Alec took a brief pause and looked at Rafael with a big smile, then continued in another language. He had his eyes closed and was looking up as if he was directly communicating with the angel. Rafael somehow understood what he was saying even though he didn’t know what language he was hearing; he assumed it must be the language of the Blessed. He looked at Alec with love, amazed by what his father had just asked. 

A booming voice came through the room, returning words from Alec’s communication. Rafael and Alec being the only ones who knew what was asked. Their family looked on with intrigue and confusion as the two Blessed shadowhunters exchanged a hug. ‘Your wish is my command, Alexander Gideon Lightwood’ is what the voice had said, the voice of Raziel apparently. 

Alec took a step back from the hug and told Rafael to take a deep breath. The wings started slowly from his shoulder blades with a burning sensation. Alec held onto his hands as he squeezed them in slight pain. After a few more deep breaths and a few seconds, two wings emerged from Rafael’s back lifting him slightly from the ground until he settled. Two wings, identical to his father’s, white with gold tracings and navy blue tips. However, both shadowhunter’s wings each have a single feather of yellow-green and baby blue, nearest to the heart. 

Rafael heard a chorus of gasps from behind them as he turned around to see more tears being shed and his dad pulling him in for another hug. “You may have been adopted, but you are most certainly my son, forever,” Alec whispered in his ear, tears threatening to spill over his eyes as well. Magnus’ voice broke their moment. 

“You asked for him to have your wings, Alexander, that is beautiful,” Magnus gushed as he held one of Rafael’s hands while kissing his husband on the cheek. 

“Not just the same wings. I asked for a little piece of our family too,” Alec said as he removed his shirt to reveal the two feathers closest to his heart that were the color of Magnus and Max’s warlock marks, motioning for Rafael to do the same. Magnus gasped again as Max made his way over to his Dad too. 

“You have to stop surprising us like this, I might have a heart attack one of these days,” Max joked as he pulled Alec in for a hug. Alec held him tight, looking over him as his family that was sitting in the corner in tears as well. They were all thinking about how Robert had convinced Alec he would never have a family and never be worth anything. Now he is the strongest, most successful, member and father of the Blessed, and had the most amazing family. 

“Best birthday ever…” Rafael whispered into their family hug.


End file.
